


Six Feet Under The Stars

by ConnectingSmallDots



Series: Libs' JackDaniels Writings [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectingSmallDots/pseuds/ConnectingSmallDots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon, Jack. Tell me where we’re going.”<br/>"It's a surprise"<br/>~<br/>Jack takes Daniel stargazing for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Feet Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Tooth rotting fluff with stargazing. What more could you want? What's that? You wanted the Japan fic I promised.... ohhh ahaha.... yeah..... I'll get back to you on that. (I haven't forgotten. I've just been struggling with writers block. Hopefully, I'll have it ready for JackDaniels appreciation week. If you aren't aware, there's a link about JDAW [here](http://http://goodagentbadagent.tumblr.com/post/123996725843/presenting-the-first-ever-jackdaniels)).  
> ((Also, the title is from an All Time Low song because it's been stuck in my head all day. Don't judge.))  
> Anyway, enjoy.

“C’mon, Jack. Tell me where we’re going.” Daniel begged, practically bouncing in the car seat. Jack kept his eyes on the road, smirking at his boyfriend’s plea. 

It was almost midnight and they had been driving for about two hours to a location that was being withheld from Daniel. “It’s a surprise” Jack had said and Daniel had groaned because surprises in their line of work always ended up with being shot at. It was also about twenty minutes away from being Daniel’s birthday so the suspense was more likely to kill Daniel than a bullet.

Jack pulled into a lay-by and stopped the car, opening the driver’s door and getting out. Daniel sighed and opened his own door, climbing out with slightly more effort than Jack had. 

“Jack Thompson, we are in the middle of nowhere at quarter to midnight. Please tell me what you’re doing.” Daniel said and Jack’s smirk just grew. 

“You’ll see.” He replied, opening the boot to grab a duffle bag. He hoisted it onto his shoulder and headed up the hill on their right. “Lemme know if you need a hand, yeah?” He called back and Daniel glared, despite knowing Jack couldn’t see in the darkness.

“I think I can manage, jackass.”

Daniel did manage in the end but it took him five minutes longer than Jack to reach the top. The hill hadn’t been as small as he had first thought but walking was getting easier and he hadn’t used his crutch around the apartment in three weeks. When he did reach the top, he found Jack had laid out a rug and was laying back on it, staring up at the stars.

Everything clicked neatly into place then as Daniel realised that Jack had brought him out to go stargazing. But it wasn’t just stargazing that was special.

“You remembered.” He breathed out as he set himself down beside Jack on the rug, resting on one elbow as he looked at the blond in a state of awe. “We were piss-drunk and I was still pining after Peggy and you remembered.” 

Jack chuckled, carefully knocking Daniel’s arm out from underneath him so he fell back into Jack’s arms. He pulled his boyfriend close and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “What kind of idiot wouldn’t remember that you always went stargazing with your mother on your birthday? Even if it would be for blackmail material- hey.” He grinned when Daniel elbowed him. 

“I can’t believe you remembered.” Daniel shook his head, looking away from Jack and up to the twinkling constellations in the sky. It was just as breath taking as it had been when he was little and being pressed close to Jack was just an added bonus. 

“Do you remember the first time you kissed me?” Jack asked, breaking the silence they had lapsed into. 

“Properly or are we talking about the oxytocin issue?” Daniel teased lightly and Jack laughed. 

“I meant properly.” He clarified, his thumb drawing small patterns where his hand had come to rest against Daniel’s hip. “I think that was the moment I realised I didn’t give a damn about what the world thought of me, of us. Before that, I was scared that it was wrong and that the war had broken me in more than one way but then you kissed me and… well, you know how the story plays out from there.” Jack finished and Daniel hummed.

“Do you remember back when we were doing the Stark case and you were temporarily in charge and I dragged in that guy off the street?” Daniel asked.

“And I was an ass about it?” Jack checked and Daniel grinned. 

“Yeah, you were. But you helped out anyway. When we were talking after, I think that was when I realised there was more to you that the self-obsessed war hero with more gel than hair.” Daniel told him and Jack made a small noise of protest. 

“You love my hair.” He pointed out and Daniel kissed him. 

“I love _you_.”

“Can’t argue with that. I love you too.”

They moved apart so they could look up at the stars again and Jack could feel Daniel starting to fall asleep.

“Happy birthday, Mr Thompson.” He whispered and he could feel the warmth from Daniel’s smile.


End file.
